TGIF
by SMackedFan
Summary: Mac always looked forward to Friday’s; Date night for Danny & Lindsay meant more bonding time for him and his goddaughter. Pure and utter fluff; with hints of SMacked. A series of one-shots! Enjoy...
1. A Picture's Worth 1000 words

**CSI: New York – T.G.I.F.**

**Summary: Mac always looked forward to Friday's; Date night for Danny & Lindsay meant more bonding time for him and his goddaughter. Pure and utter fluff. One-Shot. Enjoy...**

**A/N: This is just loosely based on my experience with my own goddaughter and the crazy things she comes up with. It's true what they say, "kids say the darndest things". So keep in mind this is just silly fun :) Thanks.**

It was late afternoon and oddly quiet in the lab. His previous case having just been wrapped up, Mac now sat in his office, writing his final notes into the case report before filing it away for good. It had been a long week, one that didn't afford him much sleep as he raced against the clock to catch yet another of New York's elusive villains. Thankfully though, the case was now closed and it couldn't have come a better time; for today was Friday. Over the last 3 years Fridays had quickly become Mac's favourite day of the week; a day he looked forward to no matter what the tiring week had brought him so far. A silly smile curled onto his lips as he continued writing his report, and his mind started mulling over the plans in his head that he had made for tonight. Suddenly a soft knock came at his door and he lifted his head slightly to see who it was; offering a look of confusion when he saw no one standing there. He shook his head, assuming it must have been his imagination and went back to filling out his report.

_Knock knock knock_

He heard it again and raised an eyebrow as he brought his head back up once more, but again his glance was met with nothing but an empty hallway.

"What the..." he questioned out loud as he finally stood up from his desk, now wondering if someone was playing a practical joke on him.

As he got up and made his way around the desk his eyes met the source of the knocking. There she was, barely 2 feet off the ground, big blue eyes gleaming and hands and faced pressed against the glass door to his office with a more than excited expression on her chubby little face.

Mac couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he walked toward the door to open it for Lucy. As he made his way over Danny and Lindsay came fleeing down the hallway as they finally caught up to their curious toddler who had now easily managed to find her way around the lab.

Danny opened the door to the office and Lucy went running in as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Papa Mac!" she squealed as she ran towards him and he crouched down; holding his arms open as she ran into them. He scooped her up and gave her a soft squeeze and she giggled hysterically.

"Papa Mac huh?" he questioned as he pulled her back slightly and looked at her with an amused expression.

"Papa Mac!" Lucy exclaimed again and Mac just shook his head in defeat.

Their moment was quickly interrupted when Stella made her way inside the office with hurried steps.

"Is everything okay? I was in my office when I saw you guys running down the hall and... Is Lucy okay?" Stella asked with concern once she noticed her in Mac's arms.

"Everything's fine Stell" Danny assured her. "She's just getting a little faster than she used to be"

"And sneakier" Lindsay added.

"Hey Luce, look who's here!" Mac began as he turned Lucy around to face Stella. Her eyes lit up with excitement once again as she bounced herself slightly in Mac's arms.

"Auntie Stella!"

"Hey baby girl!" Stella gushed as she walked over and kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"Now wait a minute," Mac began again. "How come she gets to be 'Auntie' Stella and I'm 'Papa' Mac? Makes me sound like an old grandpa"

"Awww, Papa Mac? Isn't that cute!" Stella mocked, pinching his cheek.

"Yeah, cute" Mac playfully rolled his eyes. "What happened to 'Uncle' Mac, what've you guys been telling her anyway?" Mac asked again, this time directing his question to Danny and Lindsay.

"Well it all began yesterday when Lucy wanted to go through her baby book again" Lindsay began into the story. "There's a page with a picture of all the team together, and she was going through and pointing to each one of them and saying their name, you know, 'Uncle Don, Auntie Stella, Uncle Sheldon' and so on, then when we got to the next page it's a picture of you and the story of how you came to be her Godfather. Well this seemed to fascinate her, although she couldn't understand what Godfather meant, and how you could be her Uncle as well as her Godfather, so we just told her that Godfather was a very special person in our family, and so that's when she decided that you needed your own 'special' name"

"Ahhh" Mac replied with a slight smirk as he looked over to Stella. "So I'm more special" he winked, and now it was Stella rolling her eyes.

"Papa Mac!" Lucy quickly scolded and Mac chuckled.

"What?"

"Auntie Stella is special too!"

"How come?"

"Cause, I only have ONE Auntie!"

Mac and Stella couldn't help but laugh over how comedic Lucy's answer had sounded.

"Take that Papa Mac" Stella playfully threw back at Mac.

"Okay children, that's enough" Lindsay lightly scolded the two of them and they both smirked in response.

"We really appreciate you doin this Mac" Danny began as he slumped Lucy's bag down on Mac's desk. "But remember, if it ever gets to be a problem, or you need a Friday night off..."

"Yes, I'll let you know Danny" Mac quickly interrupted. "You two enjoy your date night"

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay offered with a warm smile. She made her way over to him and placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"Now you be good for Papa Mac"

"She's always good" Mac assured them.

"Yeah good for you cause you give her ice cream and candy then hand her off to mom and dad when it's bedtime" Danny countered and Lucy looked at Mac with wide eyes.

"Papa Mac! You telled?" she gasped, then leaned in towards his ear and attempted at whispering, although it was easily heard by all; "you said it was a secret"

"No, Papa Mac didn't tell, the leftover chocolate on the corners of your lips did" Lindsay corrected and Lucy covered her face with her hands and laughed.

"Alright, come on babe, we better get going or we'll lose our reservation" Danny remarked as he walked towards the door and held it open for Lindsay.

"Okay, okay. Thanks again Mac"

"You bet" Mac replied with a warm smile as kissed the top of Lucy's head.

Danny and Lindsay finally took their leave and Mac crouched down again to let Lucy down. She ran straight for his desk and pulled open the bottom drawer where he always kept a drawing pad and box of crayons for her for when she had to wait for him in his office.

"Not too much longer Luce, I promise"

"I know" Lucy responded as she made her way over toward the couch. She put the pad and crayons on the coffee table and knelt down on the floor and quickly started into her drawing; humming to herself along the way.

Mac made his way back into his chair and Stella sat on the corner of his desk, facing him, as the two began filling each other in on the final details on their separate cases.

After a few minutes Stella eventually got up from the desk and Mac walked her out of his office. She said a quick goodbye to Lucy first, who was too wrapped up in her drawing to react. Stella shrugged then offered Mac a hug before taking her leave.

"It's really great that you do this for Danny and Lindsay, I know how much it means to them" She offered in truth.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it as much as they do. You know it's funny that right now Lucy is so happy about having all these uncles and a godfather, just wait till she turns 16 and brings a boyfriend home..." Mac chuckles and Stella rolls her eyes.

"Oh I don't even want to think about it... We could probably video tape it and sell it on Pay-Per-View, pay for Lucy's college education and then some..." She countered and Mac laughed, nodding his head.

"Well, goodnight Stella"

"Goodnight Papa!" She threw back at him one last time and he shook his head.

Mac wandered back over to his desk where he remained for the next few minutes. He put the final touches on his case report and closed the file and tossed it to the corner of his desk. Pushing himself up from his desk he walked over to the couch and took a seat as Lucy finished her drawing.

"Don't look!" Lucy warned him as she tried to cover the paper with her arms.

"Okay, not looking, I promise" Mac complied, covering his eyes with his hand.

...

"Can I look yet?" Mac asked a brief moment later.

"kay!" Lucy exclaimed as she popped up off the ground and climbed up next to Mac on the couch.

"Alright, what've we got here?" Mac asked as Lucy handed him the paper.

"That's you Papa Mac..." Lucy began as she started pointing to different objects on the paper.

"Uh huh..."

"That's Auntie Stella..." she continued.

"Okay..."

"And that's a heart" she finished, pointing at the red blob in the hands of 'Auntie Stella'

"Why is Auntie Stella holding her heart?" Mac asked, looking over to Lucy.

"Not _her_ heart Papa Mac, it's yours!" She corrected.

"Mine? How come?"

"You gived it to her silly!" she exclaimed, as if he should've already known the answer.

"Oh I did, did I?" Mac chuckled.

"Yep. Cause you love her" She stated simply and Macs eyes widened slightly.

"Uh, oh... okay" Is all Mac managed to respond with.

"Can we go show Auntie Stella now?" Lucy asked with excitement and Mac raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Um..."

**THE END**

...

****That's it. Does Mac let Lucy show Stella? I'll let your imagination take you the rest of the way...****

**Hope you enjoyed this pointless fluff, lol. Re-watched "Greater Good" yesterday and had to write a Mac/Lucy piece He looked so happy when he held her in his arms...SQUEE! **

**And yes, of course I had to throw some SMacked in there, you should know me by now :P**


	2. Squawk

**CSI: New York – T.G.I.F. **

**Chapter 2: Squawk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; except 'Papa Mac' he's mine ;) and Squawk... regrettably I do own him...**

**A/N: A few people had asked me to write more of these Mac/Lucy one shots, and once again I was easily inspired to write this piece from spending the evening with my own goddaughter (and her new toy which you will get to know in this chapter... *groan*) Who needs a muse when you've got a 6 year old who never tires from talking? lol. Anyway, enjoy.**

**A/N 2: To give you a rough idea, I'd say Lucy is probably close to 4 years old when these stories take place... **

**...**

Another week seemed to have flown by faster than usual and Mac couldn't be happier that the weekend was finally here. His now weekly tradition of caring for his goddaughter on Friday nights so that her parents could have some much needed adult time quickly became something he looked forward to. True at her age, she could certainly be a handful at times; bed time in particular; and the fact that the usually stubborn, authoritative detective and marine veteran turned into a complete 'softy' at even the slightest protest from the small child didn't help matters much either. One thing was certain, little Lucy had 'Papa Mac' wrapped around her tiny finger, and the worst part was she knew it.

Still, Mac wouldn't trade his time with Lucy for anything in the world. The way her face lit up every time she saw him was something he would never tire from. He looked up to the clock on his office wall and felt himself instantly grinning as the time neared 6p.m. Knowing Danny and Lindsay would be there any minute to drop their daughter off Mac's grin quickly turned back to his more familiar frown as he focussed all his attention back to the case files on his desk that needed his attention before he would be able to leave for the evening.

A few minutes later Mac finally closed the last case file and began neatly stacking them on the corner of his desk. Loud clunking noises and high pitched laughter echoed throughout the hallway outside his office and he looked up from his desk with a smile at what he knew all too well was the sound of Lucy running through the hallways; probably escaping her parents once again. She stopped outside his office door and tried desperately with all her strength to push her way inside but alas couldn't get the door to budge. Her face a bright shade pink from all the running and straining to push the door open caused Mac to let out a small chuckle as he walked across his office and over to the door. Pulling the door open for her Lucy sprinted inside, throwing her arms around Mac's legs, as she wasn't quite tall enough yet to reach his waist.

"Hey kiddo" Mac greeted her with a warm smile as he crouched down to her level and she quickly threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Hi Papa Mac!" Lucy squealed with delight.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Mac asked, attempting at using his 'serious' tone as he pulled her arms off of his neck and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ummm..." Lucy began, head hanging and foot nervously pivoting back and forth into the carpet.

"You're supposed to wait for mommy and daddy right? Not run off on your own?"

"Yeah..." Lucy managed with a barely audible whimper. "I sorry Papa Mac" she began again, her big blue eyes now glistening and full on pouting expression masterfully displayed on her face.

"Okay" Mac sighed, his smile finally returning as he scooped her up into his arms and headed out into the hallway to track down Danny and Lindsay.

"Lucy!" Lindsay exclaimed as her and Danny rounded the corner to the hallway of Mac's office and Lucy was quick to bury her face into Mac's shoulder.

"Don't think you can hide behind Papa Mac" Danny commented and Lucy's grip around Mac's neck only got tighter.

"Sorry Mac" Lindsay began explaining. "Sheldon stopped us in the hallway and we were talking for a minute and next thing we knew Lucy was nowhere to be seen"

"Yeah, luckily we knew exactly where she was headed" Danny huffed.

"Aw, don't be too hard on her, she already heard it from me" Mac explained and Lindsay rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"What?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah I'm sure you were real hard on her _Papa Mac_" Lindsay teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a sucker for those big baby blues" Danny smirked.

"I am not" Mac tried to protest.

"Oh please, one look from her and you cave faster than you can blink" Lindsay added.

Mac opened his mouth to respond but when he realized he had nothing to retaliate with he decided it was time to change the subject.

"Well, look at the time you guys are probably going to be late" Mac mentioned in haste, glancing at his watch.

"You're sure you don't mind keeping her overnight?" Lindsay asked, for at least the 5th time since the day had started. "This show we're going to see probably won't be getting out till late and I just don't want to be picking her up in the middle of the night"

"Lindsay, it's fine" Mac assured her. "Right Luce?" he asked, lightly bouncing her in his arms.

"Right" she added with a firm nod.

"Okay, you be good for Papa Mac squirt" Danny warned, patting the top of her head.

"Uh huh" Lucy nodded again.

"I love you" Lindsay told her.

"Love you too!"

"Good night Mac, and thanks" Lindsay smiled as her and Danny turned away to head towards the elevator.

"Daddy wait!" Lucy called out. "Squawk!"

"Squawk?" Mac immediately questioned and Danny rolled his eyes as he turned back to them.

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart, Daddy almost forgot Squawk" Danny remarked as he handed Lucy's backpack to Mac.

"What's Squawk?" Mac asked again as Lucy stretched her arms out to the bag Mac now carried. She got her hands on the zipper and quickly pulled the bag open and pulled the large blue and yellow stuffed bird out from the bag.

"Squawk!" Lucy exclaimed, holding it up in front of Mac.

"Oh, it's your bird" Mac smirked and Lucy nodded.

"Uh huh. And he can talk!"

"Really? What can he say?"

"Hello" Lucy spoke and the electronic toy echoed her. "Hello" it squawked and Lucy's face lit up.

"Wow, does it say anything else?"

"Um..." Lucy pondered for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. "Watch this! I love you Papa Mac" she stated simply, then after a brief moment she began again, this time in a high pitched squeak, attempting to mimic the bird; "I love you Papa Mac"

"See!" Lucy exclaimed once more, returning to her normal voice. "He copied me!"

"I see" Mac chuckled and Danny shook his head.

"Yeah, it's cute now, give it 5 minutes, you'll be wanting to test out if Squawk really can fly when you throw him out of your office window"

"Daddy!" Lucy gasped, clutching her grip around the bird even tighter.

"Daddy's just kidding" Lindsay quickly mentioned, offering a stern glare in Danny's direction.

"She just got that thing and she hasn't let it out of her sight and has been sleeping with it every night" Lindsay explained further. "You're in for a long night, consider yourself warned" she lightly chuckled.

"We'll be fine" Mac insisted and Danny and Lindsay exchanged smirks; knowing full well what Mac was in for.

Mac watched the two parents take their leave before setting Lucy down and heading back into his office to retrieve his jacket. He straightened a few more things on his desk then held out his hand to Lucy who quickly accepted it and they stepped back out into the hallway and headed into the elevator.

...

It was almost 10:00 when Stella found herself nearly falling asleep in front of the television on her sofa; her phone buzzing across the coffee table pulling her out of her sleepy state as she reached for it.

"I'm not on call tonight" she grumbled into the empty apartment as she picked up the phone. She flipped it open and arched an eyebrow as she read the seemingly frantic message.

'_Stella, I need your help. Please. Are you busy? I'm sorry, I know it's your night off, and I wouldn't ask otherwise, but it's Lucy... – Mac'_

'_Mac, what is it? Is everything alright? Is Lucy okay? What's going on?'_

She tapped her fingers nervously along the arm of the sofa, waiting for Mac's response; nearly diving for the phone as it began buzzing once again.

'_Sorry, nothing to be panicked about, but I need a favour...'_

'_Sure, just tell me already'_

Stella waited for further details from Mac and as the messages came she found herself slightly laughing as she mentally pictured Mac's situation. Wasting no time she got up from the couch and grabbed for her jacket before heading out into the night.

...

His head was pounding, and getting worse with every passing moment as he cradled a sobbing Lucy in his arms. He had tried everything to calm her down, and nothing worked. Stella couldn't get there soon enough.

"Hello" the electronic bird squawked. "Hello" it squawked again a few short seconds later. This had continued for at least the last two hours and Mac wasn't sure how much more he could take from the malfunctioning toy Lucy refused to let go of.

Finally a soft knock came to the door and Mac immediately stood up, carefully placing Lucy down on the couch and warning her to stay put as he sprinted over to the door, slipping out into the hallway as he opened the door.

"Thank God" he sighed, shutting the door behind him and slumping up against it. "Did you get it?"

"I think so" Stella shrugged. "You owe me Mac, do you have any idea how hard it is to find a toy store that's open at 10:00 at night?"

"I know, I'm sorry but the damn bird won't shut up. It's broken and it won't stop saying 'hello' every five seconds. I swear I'm going to lose my mind Stella"

Stella bit her lip, trying to sustain from laughing at Mac's unfortunate situation. "Why didn't you just turn it off? Or take out the batteries?"

"Ha! You go ahead and try prying that thing out of Lucy's arms" Mac quickly scoffed. "When she asked me what was wrong I made the mistake of telling her that the bird was sick; well that's when the waterworks started..." Mac huffed.

"Oh..." Stella frowned, now feeling sorry for not only him, but Lucy as well.

"Yeah, and when I went to go for the batteries she let out a blood curling scream and told me that if I take the batteries out then Squawk will die"

"Squawk?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah" Mac huffed. "Trust me if you heard this thing talk you'd understand where he got his name from"

"Oh Mac" Stella now found herself laughing. "I'm sorry" she gasped in between laughs. "I'm really not trying to laugh"

"Just hand over the bird please"

"Right" Stella cleared her throat. "Sorry, here"

She pulled the toy out of the bag and Mac let out a sigh of relief, thankful she had paid attention to his detailed description of the bird.

"Okay, now the hard part" Mac huffed. "I think I got a plan though. You go in and distract Lucy and I'll switch out Squawk with the decoy"

"Wow, why do I feel like I'm on a field mission" Stella lightly laughed and Mac finally smirked for the first time since she'd been there.

"Trust me, the stakes are even higher here" Mac quipped, pushing the door to the apartment back open and holding the new bird behind his back as Stella entered.

"Hey baby girl" Stella called out softly, feeling her heart slightly break at the sight of Lucy's tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"Hi Auntie Stella..." Lucy whined, sniffling through her words.

"I heard you bird has a boo boo"

"Uh huh" Lucy nodded; the birds voice box now nearly at a croaking level as it continued to speak, the battery power nearing empty. "Papa Mac said he's sick..."

"Well I bet that Papa Mac can fix him and make him feel better" Stella tried and Lucy shook her head. "Can you at least let him try? Papa Mac is very good at making people feel better when they're sick"

"Okay" Lucy finally gave in, holding the bird out for Stella to take. "Don't hurt him okay?"

"Okay" Stella nodded, carefully passing it on to Mac, who had already placed the new bird in the kitchen out of Lucy's sight. "How about we go get your pyjama's on and maybe by the time you're done Squawk will be all better okay?"

"Kay" Lucy sniffled once more, holding her arms out for Stella to pick her up.

Stella scooped Lucy up into her arms and Mac passed her Lucy's backpack with her overnight clothes in it and the two girls wandered into the spare bedroom; Stella closing the door behind them to keep Lucy from seeing Mac's 'plan' in action.

A few moments later a now pyjama clad Lucy scurried out of the room, heading straight towards Mac who was sitting on the edge of the couch, rocking the bird in his arms for Lucy's amusement.

"Did you fixed him Papa Mac?" She immediately questioned with her eyes wide and full of hope.

"All better" Mac nodded, handing the new bird over to Lucy who clutched it tight against her chest.

"Look Auntie Stella, Squawk is all better!" Lucy exclaimed as Stella returned to the room.

"That's great sweetie" Stella smiled.

"You know I think it's way past yours and Squawk's bedtime" Mac mentioned as Lucy rubbed her tired eyes.

"Not sleepy" Lucy grumbled through a yawn.

"Sorry kiddo but its bed time" Mac stated firmly, scooping up Lucy. "Say goodnight to Auntie Stella"

"I don't want Auntie Stella to go" Lucy pouted. "Please Papa Mac!"

"Lucy..."

"Please! Just till I go to sleep? Cause Auntie Stella can make sure the bad dreams don't get me"

Mac; buckling under the pressure as he normally did when Lucy batted her eyes at him; looked over to Stella and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are one sad man Mac Taylor" Stella teased. "You can stand toe-to-toe with New York's most hardened criminals but can't last one round with a toddler"

"You try to say no to that" Mac countered, turning Lucy to face Stella; her bottom lip still sticking out and her eyes glistening.

"Fine" Stella instantly caved. "But just until you fall asleep, then Auntie Stella needs to go home"

"Kay!" Lucy smiled.

Mac stopped outside the spare bedroom and Lucy began shaking her head and fidgeting in his arms. "Big bed Papa Mac! Big bed!"

Mac frowned then looked over at Stella. "Word to the wise, if you ever keep her overnight, never let her stay in your bed cause as soon as you let her once, she'll never want to go back to her bed"

Stella laughed lightly as Mac continued on down the hall, arriving at his bedroom and making his way inside; carefully placing Lucy down into the 'big bed' as she called it. Stella climbed into the opposite side of the bed next to Lucy and began stroking her hair.

"Goodnight kiddo" Mac called out as he headed toward the door and flicked off the light.

"Nooooo" Lucy wailed. "Stay Papa Mac!" she begged in between short sobs. It was long past her bedtime and just as Mac had feared, the slightest thing could easily set her off at any moment and none of them would be getting any sleep.

"You said you wanted Auntie Stella to stay" Mac tried to reason with the upset child but her sobs continued.

"Stay" she sniffled once more.

"Alright, alright" Mac huffed, shuffling across his room and climbing into the bed as Lucy scooted over into the middle so she was now in between Mac and Stella.

"Now will you go to sleep?" Mac asked and Lucy simply nodded her head.

"Night" she mumbled sleepily; tossing and turning under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Goodnight" Mac mumbled through a long yawn; the exhausting events of the evening finally beginning to take their toll his body and mind.

"Auntie Stella, you have to close your eyes" Lucy directed as she noticed Stella watching her with a warm smile.

"Oh, okay" Stella complied, closing her eyes for Lucy's benefit; as fatigue began to set into her as well.

...

Mac gently stirred awake, his eyes blinking frequently as they tried to adjust to the subtle morning light that had begun to peek in through the blinds. He let out a small groan then closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side in hopes of falling back asleep.

The next thing he knew; Mac was awoken again, this time by the sound of the television being switched on in the living room; Lucy laughing and singing along to the theme song from Dora the Explorer.

"Lucy..." Mac mumbled into the pillow, not yet forcing his eyes open. "Go back to sleep, it's too early to be up"

Suddenly another small groan came from beside Mac and his eyes shot open in an instant; his gaze falling upon his sleeping partner who was curled up next to him, his arms holding her close with her back against his chest.

"Good morning" Stella mumbled, mind not fully alert as she instinctively gripped onto the arm holding her, wanting to remain close to the warmth Mac's body was providing.

"Uh... good morning..." Mac stuttered and Stella quickly popped her head up and turned towards him as she started to piece together where she actually was.

"Oh... Um, I uh... we fell asleep?"

"Apparently" Mac confirmed, easing himself away from her once he realized he had been 'spooning' her more or less. For how long, he had no idea. "I'll um... I'm just gonna go make some coffee"

"Yeah, coffee, thats a good idea" Stella rambled.

Mac pushed his way out of the warm bed and shuffled out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to start the coffee; Stella following behind him but stopping in the living room to sit with Lucy.

Mac finished making the coffee and entered back into the living room, handing Stella one of the steaming mugs before taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa; Lucy lightly bouncing in her seat between them.

"Thanks for your help last night" Mac mentioned softly and Stella smiled warmly.

"Anytime"

"Be careful, I might hold you to that" Mac countered and Stella laughed.

As they finished up their coffee, Stella looked at her watch and decided it was time she should be getting home. She stood up from the couch and hugged Lucy before Mac led her to the door.

"Thanks again Stella, really. You're a life saver"

"Oh it was no big deal" Stella assured him. "I wasn't doing anything anyway"

"Well great, same time next Friday then?" Mac teased and Stella laughed.

"One condition..."

"What's that?" Mac wondered.

"I get to sleep in the big bed with Papa Mac again" Stella smirked, offering a quick wink towards Mac who was now frozen in his slight state of shock. Not giving him a chance to respond, Stella quickly took her leave from the apartment and Mac was left standing at the door, overheated brain rendering him incapable of doing or saying anything at all as he watched her walk down the long hallway to the elevator.

"Papa Mac?" Lucy called out nervously; pulling Mac from his mental stupor.

"Sorry Luce, I'm right here" Mac called back, returning to the living room and taking a seat next to Lucy.

The next hour passed by rather quickly as Mac made Lucy some cereal and got her dressed so that she would be ready to go when Danny and Lindsay arrived. A few short minutes later there was a knock at the door and Lucy went barrelling through the hallway towards the door.

As Mac caught up to Lucy he opened the door and Lucy squealed with delight at the sight of her parents on the other side; quickly jumping into Danny's waiting arms.

"How was she?" Lindsay immediately wondered.

"An angel" Mac smirked, passing Lindsay the backpack. "But next time I'm charging you if I have to bird-sit again"

"Trust me, the toy store is the first on the list of things to do today" Danny huffed. "I think Lucy needs a new pet; something a little less noisy"

"Squawk was sick Daddy" Lucy piped up.

"He was?"

"Yep, but Papa Mac and Auntie Stella fixed him"

"Auntie Stella?" Danny wondered, arching a brow at Mac.

"Yep and we had a sleepover Daddy!"

"You did..."

"Yep!" Lucy exclaimed and Danny's grin got wider as he noticed Mac's uncomfortable body language. "Papa Mac keeped all the bad dreams away from Auntie Stella!"

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Uh huh" she nodded and Danny's amusement grew further.

"Well wasn't that nice of Papa Mac" Danny smirked, slapping Mac on the shoulder.

"Okay guys, that's enough" Lindsay mentioned. "Lucy, say thank you to Papa Mac"

"Thanks Papa Mac!" Lucy beamed and Mac patted her head.

"I'll see you next week"

"Thanks Mac. Come on Danny" Lindsay lightly scolded her husband, tugging on his arm.

"Monday Mac; I want details!" Danny called out as his wife dragged him unwillingly down the hallway.

"This aughta be fun..." Mac grumbled to himself but as he made his way back into his apartment and shut the door a warm smile reappeared on his lips, his mind wandering back to Stella's playful suggestion from earlier.

**THE END**

****Well that concludes another adventure with Mac and Lucy... and Stella ;) I don't think I have it in me to write a story without at least a **_**hint**_** of SMacked in it ;)  
Hopefully you enjoyed this one, let me know your thoughts in a review!****


	3. A Weekend At Papa Macs Pt 1

**CSI: New York – T.G.I.F.**

**Chapter 3 – A Weekend at Papa Mac's (Part 1)**

**A/N : Okay folks, on to another adventure with Lucy and Papa Mac! Wasn't too sure if I was ready to post it today, but seeing as it is Friday, I figured, why not ;)**

**This one will be slightly different, as it will span over 3 days, so I've divided it into a 3-part update. Hope that's cool with you guys! **

**...**

**Part 1: Friday**

"We're forgetting something" Lindsay huffed into the empty room as she rifled through the large duffell bag; pulling all the items out as she went.

"Danny!"

"What?" her husband asked in concern as he appeared at the doorway a mere few seconds later.

"I forgot something" she huffed once more; dropping all the items in her hands onto the bed.

"What did you forget?"

"If I knew what it was, it wouldn't be 'forgotten' would it?" she lightly snapped back at him.

"Okay" Danny sighed heavily as slowly entered the room and walked up behind his wife; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to forgive you for that. One; because I know how anxious you are about being away from Lucy for the whole weekend, and two; because you're cute when you're mad" he smirked before leaning his head down and planting a warm kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry" she sighed as she twisted herself around to face him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Don't be sorry" he soothed as he pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "But you don't have to be nervous, alright? It's only two nights, and you know that Lucy will be in very capable hands"

"I know" she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "Gonna miss her, that's all"

"Well then I guess it'll be up to me to occupy your thoughts then…" he teased in a low tone as his hands snaked up the back of her shirt before he gently eased her down backwards onto the bed; climbing on top of her.

"Danny" she giggled as her husband began trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"Mmmm, what?" he whispered as he brought his lips back to hers and hungrily devoured them.

"Lucy…" she managed to mumble between heated kisses.

"…taking…a nap…" he murmured during the short breaks for air.

His body pressed hers further into the soft mattress and a few quiet moans were only muffled noises as his mouth covered hers and the desire and heat continued to grow between them.

"Daddy!" a small voice quickly flooded the room as Lucy came barreling through the bedroom door.

"Lucy!" Lindsay gasped as she pushed Danny up from her and he rolled over onto his back beside Lindsay.

"Lucy…" he groaned. "I uh… You're supposed to be taking a nap"

"Not sweepy Daddy!" she shrugged as she climbed up onto the bed and jumped onto her father's stomach.

"Oooph" Danny gasped as she landed on him, momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

"Not sleepy huh?"

"Nope" she shook her head. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I go'd see Papa Mac now?"

"Lucy, for the fifteenth time, not until after supper. Okay?"

"Kay…" she pouted. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" he groaned.

"I have suppers now?"

"You don't give up do you squirt?" he asked, but couldn't help but laugh at his over-excited daughter.

"Papa Mac, Daddy! Papa Mac!" she squealed as she slapped her hands on his chest.

"Soon, baby girl. Very soon. Now why don't you go watch T.V. for a little bit okay?"

"Kay" she shrugged, climbing off of her father and jumping off the bed before tearing off into another room.

"You're daughter is being a pain" he teased as he looked back over to Lindsay.

"Yeah, I know, she gets it from her father" she countered with a smirk before finally pushing herself up from the bed. "Now come on _Daddy_, we've got to finish packing"

"Slave driver" he groaned as he regrettably pushed himself up.

Danny walked into their master bathroom only to return a few seconds later with a sly grin forming on his lips.

"I'm all packed" he announced proudly and Lindsay turned to see him leaning against the door frame holding up only his tooth brush, to which Lindsay just shook her head.

* * *

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something Taylor?" Chief Sinclair's angry voice growled as he noticed Mac looking at his watch for at least the third time since their meeting had began.

"No sir" Mac quickly shook his head.

"Good, because if I was, I would really like to know what is more important to you than the safety and integrity of your lab! You see; there is a reason we have these quarterly little 'get-togethers' and it's not just for me to hear myself talk"

"Absolutely sir; you're right" Mac nodded.

"Good. Now, as I was saying about this month's budget; I… Wait a minute" he paused. "I am keeping you from something"

"What makes you say that?" he queried with a slight shake of his head.

"You're a little all-too-eager to just be jumping on board with everything I say. Since when do you not put up a fight against anything and everything that I throw your way?"

"I don't know, maybe you're growing on me" he smirked; causing the Chief to roll his eyes.

"Get out of my office Taylor, we'll pick this up where we left off on Monday" he resigned with a soft sigh.

"Can't wait Sir" Mac nodded before pushing himself up from the chair and rushing for the door. He headed into the hallway and walked briskly to the elevator, making his way back upstairs to the lab.

"Danny, Lindsay, I'm so sorry I'm late." Mac apologized as he jogged into his office where he found the two parents waiting for him. "Had a thing with Chief Sinclair and… Well, you know how he gets talking"

"Papa Mac!" Lucy squealed with delight as she looked up from his desk where she had been told to sit quietly in the chair.

"Hey kiddo!" he beamed as his god daughter hopped off the chair and made a bee line towards him. He crouched down and held his arms out as she ran into them and he scooped her up; giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Ready to have some fun with Papa Mac?" he asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah huh. I broughted my dollies"

"What about the G.I. Joe's I bought you?" Mac asked with a slight frown.

"Joe's are for boys Papa Mac" Lucy giggled as she pushed his chest.

"Yeah, nice try _Papa Mac_" Danny chuckled. "You get to play dollies, just like the rest of us"

"Right" Mac grimaced.

"Okay, well I think we've got everything here" Danny began as he grabbed Lucy's overnight bag and slung it over Mac's shoulder.

"Ugh, I think you might have forgotten the kitchen sink" Mac groaned as his shoulder slumped under the heavy weight.

"No, I think Linds threw that in too" Danny grinned and Lindsay lightly nudged his midsection.

"There is nothing wrong with being _too_ prepared" she reminded them and they both quickly nodded, knowing not to disagree with a mother when it came to her child.

"Well, you two have fun" Mac smiled as he lightly bounced Lucy in his arms. "We'll be just fine"

"Mac, I can't tell you how…" Lindsay began but Mac was quick to cut her off.

"Lindsay, I'm more than happy to take her. Now go and enjoy your anniversary; that's an order" he smirked and Lindsay's shoulders finally relaxed as she rewarded Mac with a warm smile.

"Okay" she sighed. "Oh, there's a list of emergency numbers in the bag, I've also forwarded them to your e-mail; and Stella's e-mail just in case. Oh, and the number of the hotel we're staying at is there too, and…"

"Linds, he's got it" Danny interrupted. "Mac, tell her you've got it"

"Everything's under control" he assured them.

"Okay, okay" Lindsay finally conceded defeat. "Sorry, I'll stop being the overbearing 'mom' now"

"You two just go enjoy you're weekend. Everything will be fine"

"Thanks again Mac" Lindsay smiled as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on Lucy's cheek. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy nodded.

"And make sure you make Papa Mac play lots of dollies with you" Danny added with a smirk.

"Yeah, laugh it up" Mac scoffed. "Papa Mac's gonna put Daddy on dumpster duty come Monday" Mac whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Dumpster Daddy?" Lucy asked to clarify; scrunching her face up.

"Yep, _Dumpster Daddy_" Mac smirked; kissing his goddaughter's temple.

"Very funny Papa Mac" Danny groaned.

"Danny!" Lindsay scolded her husband, holding up her wrist to show him the time.

"Oh right, okay, bye sweetheart" Danny smiled as he rushed up to Lucy and kissed her forehead. "Love you"

"Bye Daddy" she waved as her parents headed out of Mac's office.

"Well, what do you say kiddo? Ready to get this weekend started?"

"Ya!" Lucy squealed; eagerly clapping her hands as she bounced in her godfather's arms.

* * *

"Again Papa Mac, Again!" Lucy chanted eagerly as she tugged on the sleeve of Mac's shirt.

"Again?" Mac groaned, to which Lucy only nodded in agreement.

"Hide and go'd seeks!" she squealed, jumping up and down and still tugging on his sleeve.

"Okay, okay" Mac sighed as he shut the lid to his laptop. "I'll let you explain to the chief why I didn't get any work done this weekend"

"Okay" Lucy shrugged innocently; of course having no idea what her godfather was referring to.

"Okay, go and hide, and I'll count again" Mac instructed as he placed his hands over his eyes and Lucy quickly scurried out of the dining room.

"One, Two, Three…" Mac began counting loudly so Lucy could hear.

"No peaking Papa Mac!" Lucy called out.

"Eight, Nine, Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Mac called out as he stood up from his chair and went in search of his goddaughter.

"Hmmm, now where could that Lucy be…" Mac announced as he traced through his apartment; first stopping to check her 'usual' hiding spot under the kitchen sink.

"Hmmm, not in here..." he called out loud as he closed the cupboard doors and continued on his search.

Over the next few minutes Mac checked any hiding spot he could think of and had yet to find her; it seemed she had finally outsmarted him.

After exhausting every idea he could think of, he finally went to the hall closet and pulled out his forensic kit; opening it up to grab a couple of items before he continued on his search. He switched on the small flashlight and started looking under every bed, in every cupboard, and any other nook and cranny he could think of but still hadn't found her; and now the 'protector' instinct in his brain went off as he started to become worried.

"Lucy, it's time to come out now, okay…" he called out, still doing laps around the apartment.

"Lucy!" he called out again.

"Papa Mac gives up…" he tried, but still heard nothing.

"Okay…" Mac sighed as he reached into his pocket to pull out another one of the items he had taken out of his kit; an infrared heat sensor.

Frantically searching throughout the apartment he finally came to a halt when he opened his bedroom closet door and noticed the small green blur show up on his electronic device. He knelt down to the floor where a large plastic storage container was sitting pushed up against the back wall, and noticed the lid slightly open.

"Lucy!" Mac gasped as he quickly tore the lid off and threw it aside, revealing a grinning Lucy curled up inside.

"You finded me!" she squealed, jumping out of the container and into Mac's arms.

"Lucy, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Mac sighed as he held onto her tightly.

"I know, I'm a good hider" Lucy stated proudly, not knowing of course what her Godfather had just gone through.

"Lucy, look at me" Mac instructed, pulling Lucy back so she could face him. "That was very dangerous; you never hide in something like this okay?"

"Why?" Lucy wondered.

"Because, if the lid had shut and you couldn't get out, there wouldn't be enough air in there for… Just, never hide in something like that again, okay? Promise me?"

"Okay, I promise" Lucy mumbled. "Papa Mac, are you mad at me?"

"No sweetheart" Mac sighed, pulling her back against his chest. "Just glad you're okay" he soothed, stroking her hair.

"How did you finded me?"

"See this "Mac began as he grabbed the small device from the floor beside him. "It tells me where any source of heat is, and your body is a source of heat. So, when it turned green, I knew you were there" he tried his best to explain the gadget to the curious toddler.

"Papa Mac cheated?!" Lucy gasped.

"Well no… I mean, I guess but…" Mac stammered.

"Cheater!" Lucy yelled, hopping out of his grasp and went running out of the closet and back into the bedroom. "I hide again!"

"Again?" Mac asked weakly as he slumped his back against the wall of the closet.

"And no cheating!" Lucy reminded him as she scurried off into another room.

"This is going to be along weekend…" Mac sighed into the empty room as he waited for his heart rate to decline before he began counting again.

…

****Okay folks, like it so far? Want me to keep going with Saturday and Sunday? Leave a review and let me know what you think, and also if you'd like it to be like previous chapters and want me to throw some SMacked in for you ;) Trust me, I can be very easily persuaded into writing SMacked ;)****


	4. A Weekend At Papa Macs Part 2

**CSI: New York – T.G.I.F.**

**Chapter 4 – A Weekend at Papa Mac's (Part 2)**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for Part 1, and back by popular demand is a visit from 'you know who' :D **

_This update is dedicated to AiP! Hope you enjoy it :)_

**...**

**Part 2: Saturday**

Mac awoke early the next morning, when he felt a slight tugging on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Hmmm?" Mac groaned, still half asleep.

"Papa Mac?" a small voice whispered, causing Mac to slowly open one of his eyes.

"Lucy?" Mac asked with a hint of concern in his voice when he first looked at the bedside clock that read 9:36a.m. then noticed Lucy standing beside his bed, eyes red and slightly watering as she rubbed them. It wasn't like him to sleep in this late; nor was it like Lucy so he safely assumed that perhaps he had kept her up a little too late last night.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he finally pulled himself up to a seated position.

"I wetted my bed" Lucy moaned sadly with her gaze fixed to the floor.

"You what?" Mac asked to clarify.

"I wetted my bed" she told him again, this time letting out a few quiet sobs and sniffles as she spoke.

"Oh…" Mac sighed; never having been in this situation before he wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"I sowry" she sniffled.

"Its okay sweetheart" Mac quickly assured her; tilting her chin up to look at him. "It was an accident, its okay"

"My jamas are wet" Lucy moaned, looking back down at her pajama pants.

"Okay, come on" Mac sighed heavily as he pushed himself out of his warm bed and took Lucy by the hand. "Let's get you cleaned up"

Leading her into the bathroom, Mac began running some warm bath water before turning back to Lucy and helping her out of her pajamas.

"Is it warm enough?" Mac asked as Lucy climbed into the tub.

"Ya" she nodded. "Mommy and Daddy puts bubbles in my baff…"

"Oh, um…" Mac paused, then began searching through the bathroom cupboard.

'_Why are you looking in here, you don't own bubble bath Mac'_ he scolded himself as he shut the cupboards.

"Oh, hang on a second!" he mentioned as he pushed himself up from the floor and headed out of the bathroom; returning a few seconds later with Lucy's overnight bag.

"If I know you're mother…" Mac began as he started rifling through the large pink and white bag. "She not only put a bottle of bubble bath in here but probably even has 'Mr. Bubble' himself stowed away in here somewhere" he smirked as he continued to dig through the bag.

"Ah, here we go" he stated proudly as he pulled out the bottle of Dora the Explorer bubble bath.

"Say when" Mac instructed as he turned on the taps once again and began pouring the liquid in with the water.

"When!" Lucy exclaimed while clapping her hands as the thick foam now surrounded the entire tub.

"Okay good, we only used half the bottle" Mac smirked as he twisted the lid back on and returned it to the bag on the floor.

Lucy, for the most part, was quite capable of cleaning herself, leaving only her hair for Mac to wash so once she was done soaping herself up and splashing in the bubbles Mac took a seat on the edge of the tub to begin washing her hair.

"And there…" Mac smiled as he poured one final cup of water through her hair. "All clean!"

"Look Papa Mac!" Lucy giggled as she held out her hand, revealing wrinkly skin.

"Yep, that means you're ready to come out" Mac smirked as he stood up and held open a towel for Lucy to step into; however the moment Lucy had both feet out of the tub there was a knock at the front door and an over-excited Lucy went tearing out of the bathroom, running as fast as she could to the front door.

"Lucy!" Mac hissed as he ran after here. "You have to get dressed!"

Lucy roared with laughter once again as Mac came jogging towards her at the front door. The knock was heard again and Lucy quickly disappeared around the corner into the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming" Mac huffed as he tossed the towel over his shoulder and turned back to make sure Lucy was out of sight before he pulled the door slightly open.

"Stella!" Mac stated in surprise. "What are you doing here? Checking up on me?" he smirked.

"Of course not" She assured him with a smile. "No, I have the day off also and just thought I'd come by and see if…" she began but then stopped.

"If what?" Mac wondered.

"Lucy?" Stella asked as she noticed a pair of bright blue eyes peering around the corner of the wall.

"Auntie Stella!" Lucy gasped as she pushed herself off the wall and went running to the door.

"No, Lucy!" Mac groaned as he stopped her in her tracks and scooped her up with the towel.

"Gee, you're quite the relaxed babysitter; letting her roam free I see?" Stella chuckled as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"It was bath time" he huffed.

"It's okay" Stella laughed once more, patting Mac on his shoulder. "The last time I babysat her Danny and Lindsay came home to Lucy wearing only her pull-ups and a yellow plastic fireman's hat because she refused to put on anything else" she mentioned with a smile and a slight shake of her head, causing Mac's tense frame to finally ease and his frown to disappear.

"Yeah, she uh…" Mac began out loud, but then mouthed the following words in silence so that Lucy wouldn't be further embarrassed; _"wet the bed"_

"Ohhhh" Stella nodded to confirm she understood. "So, I guess it's a good thing I brought this" She continued as she held up a cardboard tray holding two hot beverage containers. "Yours is extra strong" she winked and Mac smiled.

"Good thinking" he nodded. "Just uh… give me one second okay?" he asked before turning and heading back down the hallway with Lucy still held firmly in his arms.

"Nooooo Papa Mac!" Lucy wailed as Mac carried her on down the hall. "Auntie Stella!"

Finally reaching the bathroom Mac bent down and lowered Lucy down until her feet were planted firmly on the floor.

"Now, if you get dressed we can go back out and see Auntie Stella, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy resigned with a small nod.

Rummaging through the bag Mac found the few articles of clothing needed and helped Lucy in her task of getting dressed. Most parts she was determined to do on her own, only needing help with some buttons and zippers along the way.

"There, all better" Mac smiled as he finished gently rubbing the towel through her damp hair.

"I go'd see Auntie Stella now?"

"Yes, you can go see Auntie Stella now" Mac nodded and in a flash Lucy had vanished from his sight as she went scurrying around the corner and back down the hallway towards the living room.

"Oh, much better" Stella praised as she bent down to catch Lucy as she went barreling into her.

"All clean" Lucy beamed with a bright smile.

"Mmmm, you smell like strawberries" Stella smiled as she hugged Lucy once more before letting her go again. "Letting her use your shampoo again Mac?" Stella smirked and Mac quickly rolled his eyes.

"Funny" he groaned. "Didn't you say you had a coffee for me?"

"Oh fine" she laughed; handing Mac one of the steaming cups before kneeling back down to Lucy.

"Papa Mac is grumpy in the mornings huh?" Stella snickered into Lucy's ear, causing Lucy to giggle and Mac to roll his eyes once again but a small grin eventually formed on his lips.

"You Gumpy Papa Mac!" Lucy squealed with laughter and Mac couldn't help but laugh as well.

"GRumpy" he corrected her.

"Like in the Seven Dwarfs" Stella added.

This comment caused Lucy's face to light up as she whipped herself around to face Stella.

"What?" Stella asked while still laughing.

"We watch Pincess!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You want to watch Princess Snow White?"

"Ya!" Lucy clapped excitedly.

"You know…" Stella began; scrunching her face up slightly for Lucy's amusement. "I think Papa Mac used to have the Snow White movie but he must have let Uncle Don borrow it"

"Uncle Don likes Pincess?" Lucy giggled again.

"Uncle Don LOVES Princesses" Stella teased. "You should ask him to play princesses with you next time you see him"

"Okay!" Lucy grinned and Mac quickly shook his head.

"You're a cruel woman" Mac mentioned, wagging his index finger at Stella. "The man's not even here to defend himself"

"That's his problem" Stella shrugged.

"Hey Lucy…" Mac began casually as he set his coffee down and walked towards her and Stella, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Ya?"

"I know of a fun game" he said with a playful smirk and Stella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay!" Lucy grinned excitedly. "What game?"

"It's called…" he began as he knelt down beside Stella. "Tickle Auntie Stella!" he yelled as he quickly encircled one arm around her, trapping her arms at her side and began his tickling assault with his free hand.

"Yay!" Lucy exclaimed as she too began digging her fingers into Stella's sides.

"Macccc" Stella laughed heartily. "Ssssstopppp. Pleeeease ssstop!" she begged as tears of laughter ran down her cheeks.

"You asked for it" he mumbled softly into her ear.

Quickly tossing her elbow back Stella managed to get herself somewhat loose from his grasp and quickly tried to retreat only to have Mac grab onto her again as she had almost fully stood up. She stumbled; falling frontwards towards Mac; knocking him down to the floor on his back in the process and he caught her just before they were able to actually bump heads.

Both still laughing but nearly out of breath managed to stop their giggling long enough to lock eyes with one another as they concentrated on slowing down their breathing.

"Hi…" he murmured; her face only inches from his.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"Are you gonna kiss like mommy and daddy?" Lucy wondered innocently as she watched them; quickly pulling Mac and Stella from their momentary daze.

Mac quickly cleared his throat as he pushed Stella up from him and pulled his self up to a seated position on the floor. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" Stella smiled nervously. "At least you caught me…" she shrugged.

"Again Papa Mac, again!" Lucy chanted, clapping her hands eagerly.

"Uh, maybe later Luce" Mac frowned as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Ohhh" Lucy pouted, folding her arms across her stomach.

"How about you have some breakfast, okay?"

"Kay" Lucy huffed; less than thrilled with the alternative. "Auntie Stella haf brekfest wif me?"

"Sure thing sweetie" Stella smiled as she patted Lucy on the head and stood up from the floor as well. "What's on the menu today? Corn flakes or Raisin Bran?" Stella teased; adverting her attention to Mac.

"Ewwww" Lucy groaned; scrunching her face up.

"I'm not that cruel of a babysitter" Mac smirked before heading into the kitchen; Stella and Lucy following closely behind. "How about pancakes?" Mac asked and Lucy's face lit up.

"Ancakes!" she shouted; jumping up and down.

Walking over to the refrigerator Mac pulled open the freezer door and grabbed the box of Eggo frozen pancakes and placed on the counter before reaching to plug in the toaster; stopping his actions when he heard a scoff coming from behind him.

"Now what?" he asked, raising a brow at Stella.

"Frozen pancakes Mac?"

"I think you and I both know that my cooking skills do not go beyond the toaster or microwave oven" he frowned and she laughed as she shook her head.

"Okay, well I am not eating frozen toaster pancakes" she laughed as she pried the box from his hand and returned it to the freezer.

"Lucy, do you want to help Auntie Stella make _real_ pancakes?" She asked and Lucy quickly nodded enthusiastically.

"I help!"

"Okay, but first, we have get this _boy_ out of the kitchen" she smirked and Lucy laughed.

"Ya Papa Mac! Outs!" she exclaimed, pushing at his legs with all her force.

"Stella, you don't have to…" Mac began but was quickly cut off.

"It's okay Mac. Why don't you just go do something for a while. Maybe you have some laundry to do or something" she winked and Mac nodded with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, maybe I will" he confirmed as he turned around and headed down the hallway and into the guest room where Lucy had slept the night before; quickly gathering up the sheets and tossing them into a laundry bag.

"Be right back" he called out from the front door as Stella continued rooting through the cupboards to find what she needed to make pancake batter.

* * *

After deciding to wait until it was time to throw the sheets into the dryer before heading back upstairs; Mac finally got back to his apartment about 20 minutes after he had left. He pushed the front door open and upon entry could already smell the pancakes cooking and a smile formed on his lips as he continued towards the kitchen.

He stopped short as he reached the threshold to the kitchen and Lucy turned around to face him; completely covered from head to toe it seemed in flour.

"Lucy" he groaned. "You just had a bath…"

"She's just a little dusty Mac" Stella chuckled as she did her best to brush the flour out of Lucy's hair with her hands. "There, just needs a change of clothes and she'll be good as new"

"Good as new" Lucy mimicked with a large smile displayed on her face that instantly melted Mac's heart.

"Good as knew" he sighed; conceding defeat. "Come here, let's set the table" he told her as he bent down to scoop her up.

"Fower Papa" Lucy giggled as she opened the palm of her hand over Mac's head and he was instantly showered with a dusting of flour.

"Thank you Lucy" Mac deadpanned as he blew air upwards to knock some of the flour from his face and hair.

"I swear I didn't teach her that" Stella quickly mentioned; trying in vain to hold back her laughter.

"Better not let her near the syrup" Mac playfully warned.

Going about their task of setting the table Lucy tried to help the best she could; setting plates and cutlery down on the table with Mac following behind her and straightening things up as she went. Finally satisfied with the table setting Mac helped Lucy into a chair then went back to the kitchen to help Stella bring the food to the table.

"All set?" he wondered as he reached Stella's side.

"Yep, I just…" she began but then stopped to let out a small laugh.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"It's just… You've got a… here" she shook her head as took her hand and ran it through his hair; knocking the remaining flour from his hair.

"You're too young to have white hair" She smirked.

"Thanks" he mentioned softly; offering a smile in return. "You actually… um, here" he began again as he took his sleeve and wiped some flour from the tip of her nose.

"Oh, thanks" she giggled.

"Ancakes! Ancakes! Ancakes!" Lucy's suddenly began chanting as she pounded her closed fists onto the table over and over again.

"I uh, guess we better get her some _ancakes_" Mac mentioned as he quickly reached past Stella and grabbed the steaming platter from the countertop behind her.

"Right" Stella cleared her throat as she took a step to the side so she no longer stood toe to toe with Mac.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Mac announced as he followed Stella into the dining room.

"Meeeee!" Lucy exclaimed; shooting her hand up in the air.

* * *

An hour later breakfast was finished; the dishes were washed and Mac left the girls to finish clearing off the table as he went back downstairs to retrieve his laundry.

Returning about 5 minutes later Mac entered his apartment only to find it quiet and seemingly empty.

"Hello…" he called out as he dropped the laundry bag at the door and kicked off his shoes.

"Lucy? Stella?..." He called out again as he wandered through the kitchen to the dining room then living room.

"Let me guess; hide and go seek, right? Okay, ready or not, here I come" he sighed before continuing his search through the apartment.

The game carried on for the next hour or so; the three of them all taking turns for who would be "it".

As Lucy took her turn counting again Stella scrambled out of the living room to find another hiding place; eventually ending up in Mac's bedroom she quickly scurried into the dark closet; shutting the door behind her.

"Boo" Mac murmured against her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Mac!" she gasped; trying to catch her breath. "You scared me!"

"Sorry" he whispered before twisting her around until she faced him.

"This is my hiding spot" she told him firmly and he scoffed.

"I believe it's _my_ closet" he countered.

"Doesn't count in hide and go seek" she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I was here first" he challenged again.

"Irrelevant" she shrugged.

"Alright fine" he shrugged; then quickly pulled her against him and took her face in his hands as he crushed her lips with hungry passion. "Guess I'll be leaving now" he stated smugly as they pulled apart for air, but her arm shot out to stop him before he could reach the door handle.

"Macccc" she moaned, pulling him back towards her by the neck of his sweater. "You're awful"

"You asked for it" he scoffed.

"Don't you think this is a little silly?" She asked, returning to a serious tone.

"No, actually hide and go seek is a very challenging game of intelligence that requires strategy and tactics…" he rambled off with a smirk and Stella swatted his arm.

"Not hide and go seek" she huffed. "This other _game_ we're playing. I mean, I know we're not ready to tell the team about us yet, but do we really have to hide it from Lucy?"

"You're kidding right?" Mac scoffed once more. "Little Lucy Messer? As in, daughter to Captain of the Gossip Squad himself; Danny Messer?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Stella lightly laughed.

"Look, it's not that I _don't_ want them to know" Mac began in a more serious tone as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I know, I know. Me too" she smiled warmly as she took his hand in hers.

"Boo!" this time it was Lucy's voice who startled both Stella and Mac as she swung the door to the closet open upon hearing their voices from inside.

"I win!" she exclaimed; jumping up and down and Mac and Stella quickly dropped their hands to their sides.

"Yes, you win baby girl" Mac smiled as he scooped her up.

"What I win?" Lucy immediately wondered.

"A nap!" Mac exclaimed with mocked enthusiasm as he threw Lucy over his shoulder and headed towards his bed.

"Ohhhhh" Lucy moaned as Mac plopped her down on the mattress.

"Yes sweetie, it's time for your nap" he reminded her as he pulled the covers back for her to crawl under. "We'll play some more later when you wake up okay?"

"Auntie Stella too?" she asked and Mac looked over towards Stella.

"Yes, Auntie Stella too" Stella confirmed with a nod and a smile as she too made her way over to the bed and pulled the covers over Lucy. "Have a good sleep honey"

"Oh…kay" Lucy mumbled through a long yawn.

Leading the way out of the bedroom Mac held his hands behind his back and Stella's fingertips gripped his as she followed him down the hallway and back out into the living room where they slumped down on the couch; deciding to watch some television before Lucy was awake again.

An hour later the program ended and Mac looked down and smiled at Stella who was sleeping soundly; curled up in his embrace. Careful not to wake her Mac managed to slip out from underneath her and carefully placed her head down on a throw pillow.

He headed to the front door to pick up the laundry bag he had all but forgotten about since he came home with it hours earlier and carried it back to the spare bedroom to begin the task of making the bed.

Applying the last pillowcase Mac tossed the pillow onto the bed and stood back with his hands on his hips as he admired his job well done; not hearing the slow footsteps creeping up behind him.

"Hey you" Stella blurted out as she wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to frighten him like he had done to her earlier.

"Hey" he shrugged and Stella frowned.

"That didn't scare you? Not even a little bit?"

"Ah, no"

"You're no fun" she teased, letting go her grip on him and offering him a playful shove.

"No need to push" he whined sarcastically as he turned around to face her.

"Aw, I thought you liked it when I pushed you around" she smirked as she gently shoved him once more.

"Stella…" he groaned.

"Mac…" she retorted mockingly; rolling her eyes before she shoved him once more. This time there was enough force behind it to send him falling backwards onto the bed and she was quick to pounce on top of him.

"Lucy…" Mac mentioned regretfully.

"Is sleeping" Stella countered as she pressed his body further into the mattress with hers.

"You're trouble, you know that?" Mac smirked and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mac, it's just like when you were a teenager and you went babysitting and you snuck someone over to make out with" she flirted.

"I uh… I never babysat when I was a teenager" he admitted with a sheepish frown.

"Hmmm, me neither. Guess we both have to make up for lost time then" she grinned before leaning down and tasting his lips.

Mac quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down until she rolled underneath him and he was now on top; Stella giggling uncontrollably at his aggressive actions.

He immediately silenced her laughter by crushing her lips with hungry kisses and soon all was forgotten about as their mid-afternoon make out session continued.

"Mmmm I can't believe we were missing out on this" Stella giggled as Mac's lips began trailing kisses down her neck.

"You make me feel like a teenager all over again" Mac confessed as he came back up for air.

"Come here you" Stella grinned as she pulled him by his sweater and crushed his lips with fiery passion. Both were so consumed in their intimate embrace that neither of them heard the bedroom door as it slowly opened and revealed a half asleep Lucy.

"Papa Mac?" She had to wonder as she rubbed her tired eyes and Mac jumped back from Stella in an instant; landing on his knees at the foot of the bed.

"Lucy!" he gasped; looking back at Stella in shock.

"Why are you hurting Auntie Stella?"

"Oh, Papa Mac wasn't hurting me sweetie" Stella quickly corrected. "We were just… um…" she began, then looked to Mac for help.

"Wrestling!" he blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"Wessling?" Lucy asked to clarify, scrunching her face up slightly.

"Uh, yeah" Stella confirmed.

"Can I play?"

"Well…" Stella treaded carefully as she looked at Mac with uncertainty. "Sometimes… adults like to play games by themselves, and this was an adult game okay? Do you understand?"

"Like when mommy and daddy haf tickle fights in their woom?" she wondered. This caused Mac to blurt out a hearty laugh, which garnered him a sharp swat to his arm from Stella.

"Uh yeah" Mac quickly recovered as he cleared his throat. "Just like when your mommy and daddy have tickle fights" he nodded firmly.

"Okay" Lucy shrugged. "I go watch Little Bear now" she mentioned casually as she turned and headed back towards the living room.

"Saved by the bear" Mac huffed as he collapsed back down to the mattress beside Stella.

"Wrestling huh?"

"Hey, I didn't see you coming up with anything better" he countered and she laughed.

"Come on Papa Mac; let's go see what Little Bear is up too…" She smiled as she stood up from the bed; pulling Mac up after her and leading him to the living room.

…

A/N: Okay, I've decided to stop this chapter here for now, as it's getting rather long. Plus, I wanted to update this on Saturday and guess what? Saturday is almost over (eek!).

Well, what did you think of this update? Hope you enjoyed the hearty dose of Smacked ;)

So, for the next update, shall I skip right to Sunday? Or finish off Saturday? Do you like where Saturday ended or do I keep going until bed time? I know what some of you are thinking, but let's try and keep this PG-13 okay? For Lucy's sake; lol! Anyway, hit me up with a review!

PS – Mac & Stella lovers go and watch this, my latest SMacked tribute:

www**DOT**youtube**DOT**com/watch?v=VhAXvjy5T_s

_PS - Remember to replace __**DOT**__ with an actual period (this site won't allow me to post an actual link so I have to type it out like that). Thanks everyone, and enjoy :D_


	5. A Weekend At Papa Macs Part 3

**CSI: New York – T.G.I.F.**

**Chapter 5: A Weekend at Papa Mac's (Part 3)**

**A/N: Okay, so decided to compromise a bit. We are picking up the story on Sunday, with the occasional flashback to Saturday night. Hope that works for you all :)**

**A/N2: Woah, sorry! I was supposed to post this on Sunday, but got a little caught up in the Olympic Fever! Hehe. My fellow Canadians, you understand ;) Then the site was down on Monday, so my apologies as this is now 2 days late :s Anyway, on with the story...**

**Part 3: Sunday**

**...**

A smile was playing on Mac's lips as he awoke early the next morning; he laid there a while, remembering back to the night before and replaying it in his head.

'_Okay, I really have to go now'_ Stella reminded him as she pushed him away by his chest; Lucy already safely tucked into bed hours before.

'_Mmmm, are you sure you have to?'_ Mac moaned as he pressed her body into the wall by the front door once more and planted a few more hungry kisses down her neck.

'_You're going to get us both into trouble' _she giggled; regrettably pushing him back once more.

'_It's okay, I like getting into trouble with you'_ he countered with a smirk; his hands still lingering on her hips.

'_You say that now; wait till the day comes when we're both standing in front of Sinclair after he gets wind of us' _

This caused Mac to pout as he dropped his head slightly and took a step back from her. _'Thanks for the buzzkill'_ he deadpanned and Stella giggled as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

'_Somebody's got to keep you in line' _she quipped and he shrugged.

'_So you're really going to leave me like this?' _he whined and Stella rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin.

'_Be a good boy and maybe I'll stop by after my shift tomorrow'_

'_And if I'm a bad boy?'_ he wondered as he raised an eyebrow at her.

'_Then I'm calling in sick tomorrow to come over here and punish you' _she teased.

'_Okay, you gotta go' _Mac huffed; ushering her out the door and Stella laughed once more.

'_No self control'_ she chuckled as she shook her head. 'Call me tomorrow?'

'_I will' _Mac assured her; then pulled her back against him for one last kiss.

'_Good night'_ she whispered.

'_Good night'_

He thought about reaching for his phone and calling her then and there; but looking at the time decided not to, as she was probably just getting into the lab and would more than likely be busy at the moment. Instead he decided to push himself out of bed and check on Lucy. Confirming that she was still in fact asleep in the spare bedroom he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before she got up, knowing that he wouldn't get much of anything done after she was awake; aside from maybe a game of hide and go seek and watching mindless cartoons.

After finishing up with his shower and changing into something comfortable and casual for the day Mac made his way into the kitchen and set about making a pot of coffee. He took advantage of the silence his apartment still offered him; knowing it wouldn't be long before Lucy was awake. He pulled out a chair at the dining room table and opened his lap top to try and get some work done before his return to the lab tomorrow morning.

Nearly an hour had passed and Mac couldn't believe how quiet things had been so far this morning and how much he had managed to get finished in the short time. Spending quality time with Lucy was important to him; not just 'watching' her for Danny and Lindsay. So he was quite relieved that he had almost finished what had to be done while Lucy was still asleep; leaving more time for them to spend together when she got up. Looking at his watch he shrugged and decided to work away a little longer; not wanting to wake Lucy up before she was ready to get up. A few more minutes passed when suddenly a high pitched scream was heard so loud it nearly startled Mac enough to knock him off his chair.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy wailed at the top of her lungs and Mac stumbled out of his chair and went tearing down the hallway and into the spare bedroom.

"Lucy! What is it!" he gasped; trying to catch his breath.

"Spider!" she sobbed; reaching her arm out and pointing to the wall beside the bed.

Mac heaved a sigh of relief; coming into the room with the fear of finding something much worse. "It's just a spider sweetheart" he soothed, walking over to the wall to eye the practically microscopic creature. "It won't hurt you; see?" he assured as he pinched a piece of the web between his fingers and pulled it off the wall; the spider now dangling a few inches below.

"No Papa Mac!" Lucy screamed yet again as she threw the blankets over her head.

"Okay, okay" Mac tried to calm her. "I'm just going to take this little guy outside to the balcony, okay?"

"Kay..." a sad moan came from underneath the blanket.

Shaking his head Mac turned and left the room to head to the balcony. Sliding the large glass door open he carefully placed the spider on the ground and shut the door behind him as he headed back inside for Lucy.

"All gone?" Lucy wondered as she heard his footsteps re-entering the room; still refusing to come out from underneath her blanket.

"Yes Lucy, you can come out now" Mac sighed.

"You sure?" she asked again to be sure; still safely tucked away in the darkness.

Mac stifled a small laugh as he watched the lump underneath the blanket slightly moving. "I'm sure Luce. Safe and sound"

"Kay, I come out now..." she mumbled wearily as she very slowly pulled down the blanket; first only revealing her bright blue eyes so she could of course confirm the spider was gone.

"See; all gone" Mac confirmed; holding his hands up in the air.

"Tanks Papa" she sniffled, finally climbing out from underneath the blanket.

"You ready to get up and have some breakfast?" Mac wondered and Lucy nodded slowly.

"Kay"

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, taking her hand and helping her out of bed.

"Ummm..." Lucy gripped her chin and stared up at the ceiling as she carefully contemplated what she would like to eat.

"Well?" Mac asked again.

"Besketti!" she exclaimed and Mac raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want spaghetti for breakfast?"

"Ya! Besketti!" she shouted again; clapping her hands.

"You can't have spaghetti for breakfast sweetheart, pick something else"

"Ummm... Owse Cweam!"

"Ice cream?" Mac asked in shock. "Sheesh; what are your parents feeding you at home? What else do you want?"

"Chewio's!" she tried once more and finally Mac was in agreement.

"Cheerio's we can do" he nodded as he led her by the hand to the dining room table; lifting her up into a chair.

"Auntie Stella haf breffast if me too?" Lucy wondered as Mac began getting her cereal ready in the kitchen.

"No sweetheart, Auntie Stella went home"

"Why?"

"Because Auntie Stella has her own home, she doesn't live here"

"Why?"

"Because... Well, because..." he shrugged as he placed the bowl of cereal down in front of her.

"Cuz you don't asked her?" she wondered innocently as she dipped her hand into the cereal to grab a handful; completely disregarding the spoon Mac had placed next to the bowl .

"Use your spoon please" he reminded her. "Ask her what?"

"To wiv here if you"

"Uh no, I haven't asked her that sweetheart" Mac lightly laughed.

"Why?" she asked once more and Mac knew she'd never tire of that question.

"I... I don't know actually" Mac shrugged before pouring himself a fresh mug of coffee.

"You want me ask her Papa?" Lucy asked excitedly and Mac began coughing and choking slightly as he nearly spit out his coffee; this of course causing Lucy to giggle in return.

"No honey, you don't need to ask her" he shook his head as he wiped some coffee from his chin. "In fact, let's just not bring this conversation up to Auntie Stella at all okay? It'll be our secret" He told her with a wink and she smiled as she put her hand over her mouth and nodded her head.

"Okay Papa Mac" she whispered across the table; making her own attempt at a wink that just ended up with her blinking both eyes.

Mac lingered at the table a while longer, drinking his coffee and flipping through the newspaper as Lucy ate her breakfast.

"All done" Lucy stated proudly as she dropped her spoon into the empty bowl in front of her.

"Good girl" Mac commended; patting her on the head and pushing himself up from the table to grab her dishes and take them into the kitchen.

As he walked through the kitchen the phone began ringing and Mac quickly placed the few dishes on the countertop and hurried over to the opposite wall where the cordless phone base was mounted to.

"Hello?"

"_Mac, hey! It's Lindsay" _a warm voice on the other end greeted him.

"Hey Linds"

"_Well, we'll be home in a couple hours; just thought we'd check in and make sure everything was okay... How's Lucy?"_

"Lucy?" Mac repeated in sarcastic wonder. "Lucy... Lucy..." he paused to tap his chin. "Oh, I knew I was forgetting something when I left the bar last night!"

"_Very funny"_ Lindsay deadpanned and Mac let out a soft chuckle.

"She's fine Lindsay; here, see for yourself" he began; then covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

"Lucy! Your mommy is on the phone!" he called out and was instantly rewarded with the sound of Lucy quickly scampering towards him.

"Mommy!" she shouted as she came barrelling through the kitchen.

"Say hi to mommy" Mac instructed as he passed Lucy the phone.

"Hi mommy" Lucy began as she swayed back and forth; clutching the phone tightly with both hands.

"_Hi sweetheart!" _Lindsay beamed at the sound of her daughter's voice. _"How are you?"_

"Good" she shrugged. "Mommy?"

"_Yes honey?"_

"Guess whats?"

"_What?"_

"I payed hide and go'd seeks!"

"_You did?"_

"Yeah huh! And I winned!"

"_You won? Wow..."_

"Yep, I finded Papa Mac and Auntie Stella in Papa Mac's woom and..."

"Okay, let me talk to your mother" Mac quickly interjected; taking the phone back from the babbling toddler.

"Papaaaa...." Lucy moaned as she placed her hands on her hips and shot Mac a cold stare.

"You know it's amazing how much Lucy is beginning to look like you..." Mac groaned as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"_Hey, what was that Lucy was saying..."_

"Oh I don't know; you never know what she's going to come up with next..." Mac reflected with a nervous laugh.

"_Okay..." _

"So listen, no hurry okay? Just get here whenever you get here. Enjoy your day"

"_Thanks Mac. We're just going to finish packing up our things, then check out and we'll be heading home. Trust me we're anxious to see our baby girl again"_

"Alright; we'll see you soon then" Mac smiled before returning the phone to its cradle on the wall.

"I wanted to talk to mommy!" Lucy huffed; stamping one foot on the floor.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to be here real soon to come pick you up and take you home"

"No Papa!" Lucy whined as she threw herself into Mac's legs and clutched her arms around his knees. "I stay here if you!"

"You wanna stay here with me?"

"Ya!"

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" He asked with a slight chuckle and Lucy quickly shook her head against his leg.

"No! Silly Papa! I yuv you!" she exclaimed, gripping him even tighter.

"Well I love you too kiddo" Mac praised as he tousled her hair slightly. "And you can come over here any time"

"And pay hides and go'd seek?" she immediately wondered, looking up at him.

"Yes; and play hide and go seek" he laughed at her over excited facial expression.

"Yay!" she practically shrieked; letting go of his legs to clap excitedly and jump up and down.

"Okay, okay" Mac hushed her. "You're going to wake up the whole building" he lightly laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. "Come on, you can watch some cartoons before mommy and daddy get here, okay?"

"Kay" she nodded enthusiastically.

Taking her into the living room Mac gently placed Lucy onto the couch; turned on the television to cartoon network and then headed off to the kitchen to finish tidying it.

"Papa Mac! Sit side me!" Lucy called out; patting the empty cushion next to her with her hand as Mac began walking away.

"Okay" Mac sighed; knowing he could never say no to her. "Alright, what are we watching here?" he asked as he slumped down beside her.

"Bob Bob Pants Pants!" she explained and Mac's forehead creased as he tried to figure out what exactly she was saying.

"Bob Bob Pants Pants?" He asked to clarify and she nodded in response.

"Ya! He's my most favorist!"

"Okay" Mac shrugged. "If it's your favourite..." he leaned back into the couch and Lucy took the opportunity to crawl into his lap and rest her head against his shoulder; clearly still slightly fatigued from the busy and tiring weekend she had endured.

"Your my most favorist too Papa" Lucy murmured as she blinked her eyes sleepily.

This caused Mac to smile and his heart to warm as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "You too sweetie" he whispered before wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair until she eventually fell back asleep; curled up in his warm embrace.

A few episodes of _Sponge Bob _later; there was a knock heard at the door and Mac looked down to see Lucy still sound asleep and slightly drooling onto his t-shirt. Carefully standing up so he wouldn't wake her Mac headed to the front door and pulled it open; quickly putting a finger to his lips to warn Danny and Lindsay that their child was asleep.

"Awww" Lucy gushed as her eyes rested on the picturesque moment between goddaughter and godfather. "You'll have to teach Danny your tricks because I can't remember the last time I saw her asleep in the middle of the day" she lightly laughed.

"Maybe Mac just held a mock version of the meetings we have in the lab every Monday morning; that'd put the whole city to sleep" Danny shrugged and Lindsay was quick to swat his shoulder.

"Hey" Danny whined; his hand immediately retreating to his shoulder blade.

"Well, honeymoon's over I see" Mac quipped and Lindsay rolled her eyes as she shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"Please; three days alone with this guy? I'd like my hell raising daughter back now" she chuckled.

"She's got a point" Danny shrugged.

"Seriously though Mac;" Lindsay began again. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble"

"None at all. We had a great time" Mac assured her as he gently passed her on; placing her in her father's arms.

"Thanks again Mac" Danny nodded as he shifted Lucy from one shoulder to the other.

"Anytime" he assured them both with a smile.

Bending down Mac grabbed the handle of Lucy's overnight bag and stood back up to sling it over Lindsay's shoulder. "Should all be there"

"Thank you _so_ much Mac! For everything"

"More than happy to do it Linds" Mac reaffirmed with a smile.

"So, same time next year then?" Danny quipped; slapping his free hand on Mac's shoulder and giving it a shake.

"You bet"

"Alright; see ya"

"Bye guys" Mac nodded as he watched them head down the hallway towards the elevator.

Smiling Mac stepped back inside his now quiet apartment and closed the door behind him; leaning against it as it shut. His smile only widened when his gaze wandered into the kitchen and he saw the picture Lucy had 'drawed' for him as she said. He took the few steps into kitchen to the refrigerator and slid the magnet away to take the piece of paper in his hands. Looking at it he laughed as he remembered the evening before when Lucy made it for him. There was a small stick figure with bright yellow swirls for hair holding hands with a taller stick figure to left with a small scribbling of black crayon for hair and another taller figure to the right with even bigger brown 'swirlies' as she so delicately put it. Above each figure was a name that Mac had helped her write; Papa Mac, Lucy, Auntie Stella. And next to the names was Lucy's best attempt at drawing a large red heart.

Mac admired the drawing for a few more moments before finally returning it to the fridge; its rightful spot now claimed forever.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed the ending to their weekend! Please review and let me know. I'm sure this won't be the end of this series because I just LOVE writing Lucy and Mac; so stay tuned for more to come! And you can rest assured that 'Auntie Stella' will stop by from time to time as well ;)**

**PS – "Bob Bob Pants Pants" is a direct quote from my own Goddaughter ;) she called him that for the LONGEST time and I always thought it was adorable so couldn't resist throwing it in ;) hehe.**


End file.
